shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
In Search! Enter Charger Waheed! Chapter 1
"HOOOOORRRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" yelled Waheed at the top of his lungs in celebration as he was presented some food by the waiter. "Jeez, we will have to kick this guy out if he doesn't bring it down a notch. He keeps screaming at everything," said one of the waiters to his colleague as he watched their loud customer flailing his arms in celebration. "ITADAKI-BESMU," yelled Waheed as he put his hands together. This was his homeland's way of expressing he was thankful for food. He quickly started digging into the macaroni and steak he ordered; he was ravished. It was the first meal he had since yesterday morning. With that said, he didn't eat with proper etiquette in mind. "HE'S EATING THE MACARONI WITH HIS HANDS!" Exclaimed one of the waiters with a shark toothed expression. Their customer was nothing less of a messy eater. Quickly, other customers were getting grossed out by him. "What?! We are receiving complaints about this guy?" asked the restaurant's manager, even though he already expected this, "Uh, Rinji, go ask him to leave politely" "W-What? Me? Okay-sir," said Rinji, a new employee. He wasn't too confident in himself to go ask a customer to do something like this, but he had no choice. The manager is very strict about the restaurant's image. He took a deep breath and headed to their loud customer's table. "SLURRRRRPPPPP," gulped down Waheed. He was already done with his plates. He started chugging down the glass of water he ordered to make the food go down easy. "U-Umm, sir, can I please ask you to-" "THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE FOOD," yelled Waheed as he turned to the waiter, Rinji. His eyes were wide and full of satisfaction and happiness, "IT WAS VERY DELICIOUS. PLEASE THANK ALL THE COOKS." "I... Um... I am happy to hear that, sir," said Rinji, he couldn't bring himself to dismiss their customer... "What a poor guy," he though. "SO WHERE DO I PAY?" asked Waheed rather loudly. "Yes, I will bring you your check. One second, please," said Rinji politely. The novice waiter quickly fetched the check for his customer and, after the customer paid up, watched the customer leave. "What a strange guy," said Rinji. He felt that guy was really genuine; it almost made him happy that he enjoyed the food that much. He then turned around and glanced at the table that customer was occupying... It seems he left quite the mess, "Th-This is gonna be difficult to clean up..." Waheed walked outside the rather fancy restaurant and stretched his body. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day to be outside, then again it probably wont last in this turbulent sea. Come to think of it, what island is this? Waheed doesn't even remember its name. All he knows is that it is some surprisingly calm island for one in the New World, the second half of the Grand Line. Well, better not stress on small details. He realized he better find some new job or something to earn beli for his food. If he cant provide some stable income, he will never be able to survive around here. He didn't want to go another couple of days without food until he earns enough from random jobs again. But that's just how it was for him these days. Any vacant job, no matter how small, he'd take up. It was difficult finding something with his very minimal education, thankfully, his body was strong... Extremely so. So labor and jobs requiring power were his forte. He managed to get the beli for today's meal by work at this island's harbor yesterday; there was a big shipment and they needed extra workers. He wondered if he was needed there again, but since the shipment is over... Well, he might as well give it a try. "WH-WHAT IS THAT?!" exclaimed Waheed in surprise once he arrived at the island's harbor, there was a giant ship standing in the harbor. Waheed got delighted there for a second, as this could be more work for him, but quickly realized the insignia plastered on the ship... It read "MARINE". "MARINES?! AREN'T THEY... THE SEA COPS OR SOMETHING? WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" asked Waheed loudly. "Oh, you're Waheed, aren't you?" said one of the workers who worked with Waheed yesterday, "Them Marines arrived here earlier today. Said they had some business to attend to. I think they headed to the warehouse yesterday's shipment was transported to." "AH, THANK YOU!" said Waheed. So now what, it doesn't look like he's needed here anymore. Should he pursue the Marines who arrived here? Maybe they can offer work for him... Working for the Marines! Well, it sounds rather weird, but he is currently unemployed and he needs money, and even more importantly he needs a ship off the island... He can't stay here forever... He needs to find some sort of purpose or at least, go back to his homeland... To Tota-san. He was thinking in circles now... Well, his best option is as of now is to at least go see those Marines. With that decided, he made his way to the old warehouse; he remembered the way pretty well since he was just there yesterday. Upon his arrival... "What do you mean you can't find anything?" yelled a voice from inside, "There's gotta be something." "S-Sir, we did a thorough search, sir!" replied another voice, it sounded like it was an underling speaking to a higher-up. "Calm down, Masao. Maybe they already took it," replied a confident sounding voice. "... Hmph, I am going to go scout," said the higher-up's voice. "Masao-sensei, wait up!" said a girl's voice. Out of the warehouse came a tall man, very tall compared to Waheed. He had dark skin and had his air in a small ponytail. Waheed was kinda taken aback by the Marine's powerful influence, but snapped back and tried raising his voice, only to be passed by... It seems Masao didn't notice him because of Waheed's height. "HEY WA-AWW" Waheed was about to say, before being interrupted with someone colliding with him from the back. "Ouchie, Ahh, watch where you're going," said a pink haired girl wearing a Marine's cap and outfit. She was on the floor and rubbing her head from the contact with Waheed. "WHA- WATCH WHERE I'M GOING?! I WAS STANDING IN MY PLACE, I DIDN'T EVEN MOVE!" Waheed retaliated. "Ah! Why are you screaming so much! Take it down a notch!" said the girl, standing up and brushing dust off her clothes. She had a pouting expression on her face. Waheed finally got a good look at her. She was a short girl, with long, pink hair and dressed in a full Marine outfit and cap. Her eyes were big and brown. Her figure was kind of odd, her chest was small in a strong contrast to her huge hips. "AGH! WAS I BEING TOO LOUD... SORRY" said Waheed apologetically in a lower voice. "That's still too loud!" said the girl with a face fault. "UM, UM... I WANTED TO ASK ABOUT WHAT YOU MARINES ARE DOING HERE," said Waheed. "Huh? Um, I don't think I can disclose that so..." said the girl "WERE YOU SEARCHING THE SHIPMENTS FOR SOMETHING? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?!" yelled Waheed in a voice louder than usual. "LOWER YOUR VOICE, BAKA!" the girl yelled as she karate chopped him on the head, "I JUST SAID IT'S SECRET!" "GAH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN!" yelled Waheed, grabbing his head. "Oi, Momo, what the hell is going on out there?!" yelled the confident voice from inside. "U-um, sorry, Niku!" yelled Momo, "Let's just leave here." The girl called Momo was trying to follow who apparently is her higher up, Vice-Admiral Masao. Waheed, however, insisted that he wants to talk with her. So the two of them headed to the town's square and sat there on one of the benches. "S-So... What do you wanna talk about?" said Momo, blushing slightly. "HMM, WELL, IT'S ABOUT THE POSSIBILITY OF JOINING THE MARINES" said Waheed in a straight forward manner. "I-I have a boyfriend, you know," said Momo shyly. "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHNIG, WOMAN?!" yelled Waheed with a shark toothed expression. "Huh? Joining the Marines? Umm, I dunno about that... Ano, I guess you can ask Masao-sensei, but you are so short," said Momo. "WHY ARE YOU BRINGING MY HEIGHT INTO THIS?!" yelled Waheed with the same shark toothed expression. "Well, I think the ship is full, you know. Hmm, maybe on the cleaning staff... Can you really survive this rough life?" Momo said. She seemed worried about Waheed's physical capabilities. "OF COURSE I CAN. I SURVIVED THE DESERT ITSELF, I AM REALLY STRONG, YOU KNOW," said Waheed. "I believe you," said Momo with a kind smile, playing along with him. She sounded like she was talking to a kid who was telling her he could fly. "DON'T SAY IT IN A SARCASTIC MANNER LIKE THAT!! I SWEAR, I HAVE A DEVIL FRUIT, YOU KNOW!" said Waheed. "Woah, really?! Show me, show me!" said Momo, her eyes glistening a little. "U-UM, JUST TRUST ME, IT'S TOTALLY STRONG," said Waheed. He looked nervous. "Oh, come on! Do it, please!" Momo said, nagging. "GAH. A-ALRIGHT, FINE... BE READY FOR THIS," Waheed said as he stood up and walked in front of the Marine girl. He readied himself and... started changing! He started transforming his look completely! "Woah! A Zoan?!" Momo exclaimed, she sounded excited. In a few seconds, Waheed was done with his transformation. In his place now stood a huge... Camel? "...." "So, what do you think?" said the camel. Momo exploded in laughter. Category:Fantasy Detective Category:Stories Category:In Search!